


To Dare to Ask

by SerenLyall



Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenLyall/pseuds/SerenLyall
Summary: Han has two very important questions.





	To Dare to Ask

**Author's Note:**

> "Han asking Luke about marrying Leia? -anonymous"

“Look, Kid.” Han shuffled his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets. Luke, leaning against the kitchen counter opposite him, frowned. It was unusual to see Han so uncertain.

“Yeah?” Luke prompted, when it became clear Han wasn’t about to finish voicing his thought.

“Look, Kid,” Han said again. He continued, “I know this is kind of…unconventional. And maybe kinda silly. Even if you say no I’ll probably do it anyway. And besides the answer that really matters is hers. So I don’t even really know why I’m asking you, other than she mentioned once that it was tradition on Alderaan to consult with the family, and I kind of want to do this as close to tradition as possible, and–”

“Han,” Luke cut in, silencing his frantic rambling. “What is it?”

Han took a deep breath. Then, all in a rush, he asked, “Do I have your blessing to marry Leia?”

Luke stared for a long second, stunned. Then, with a great burst, he laughed. “Of course you do,” he said, quieting but still grinning widely. “Of course!”

Han’s shoulders sagged in relief, and he grinned quietly. “Good,” he said after a few seconds. “Because like I said, even if you said no, I probably would have asked her anyway.”

“Did you really think I might say no?” Luke asked.

Han shrugged. “I didn’t think you would, but…well, I didn’t know.”

Luke’s grin, which had lessened somewhat, returned in full force. “Well you do,” he said. “When are you going to ask her?”

“Tonight, I think,” Han said.

“Good,” Luke said. He nodded once, as if to himself. Then, stepping forward and clapping Han on the shoulder, he said, “Good luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, consider leaving a review?


End file.
